1. Field of the Embodiments
The present embodiments relates generally to software programs used for creating a “bare metal” backup of operating system hard disk drives and for performing a bare metal restore of the backup drive to a failed system drive.
2. Description of Prior Art
Different systems are used for backup of operating systems to backup drives. CMS Products, Inc, the assignee of this application, makes a products called “Bounceback” that does complete system and operating system backups.